Cuando las olas despejan mi alma
by Lucysd
Summary: El instituto Furinkan hace un viaje de estudios a las islas Ryukyu, pero los estudiantes lo tomarán a placer. :: Finalista en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a: - Mejor escena romántica - Mejor beso - Mejor Oneshot ::


Todos los personaje son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

_____________________________________________________________

**~~~~ CUANDO LAS OLAS DESPEJAN MI ALMA ~~~~**

Escrito por Lucy

Era una calurosa mañana de finales de Junio cuando esta historia comenzó.... En el instituto Furinkan las clases se soportaban pesadamente debido al calor de esta época del año. Los estudiantes se desplomaban encima de sus mesas buscando la fría madera pulida del pupitre como fuente de alivio cuando los abanicos no eran suficientes.

La señorita Hinako, profesora de Ingles irrumpió en el aula de 1-F muy feliz, como la mayoría de las veces. El calor no era motivo suficiente para que de su tierna e infantil figura no surgiera un gesto de buen humor. En su mano sostenía sus libros de la asignatura que impartía y, en la otra, un gracioso abanico de Doraemon.

- Tengo que daros una buena noticia! ! - exclamó alegremente dando un pequeño saltito.- El departamento de Ciencias ha propuesto un viaje de estudios a las islas Ryukyu, en Okinawa. Estáis interesados en asistir?

En la clase se armó un gran revuelo, quien no estaría interesado en ir por unos días a un paraíso tropical?

Ranma no parecía muy ilusionado con la idea, cuando era pequeño fue con su padre a Okinawa en su eterno viaje de entrenamiento, y fue víctima de perversas jugarretas por parte de su progenitor, pero al recordar la suave brisa marina, el hermoso paisaje y, sobretodo, cuando vio la sonrisa de Akane comentando la excursión con sus amigas no pudo resistirse en satisfacerle la idea de ese viaje.

Aunque el motivo de la salida era puramente instructiva, todos los alumnos la entendían como un viaje de placer.

- Dicen que las playas de Okinawa son ideales para broncearse! - comentó una chica a sus amigas.

- Deben de haber muchas chicas guapas en bikini... - dijo otro chico.

Kuno irrumpió en la clase como salido de la nada y empezó a abrazar a Akane.

- Estaremos juntos viendo el atardecer bajo el crepúsculo tropical... - musitó entre llantos de felicidad.- Y nos juraremos amor eterno...

Los pies, tanto de Ranma como los de Akane cayeron fuertemente sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

- Bueno... - sonrió la profesora Hinako.- Me parece que será divertido! !

El día de la partida llegó, Soun y Genma se mostraron muy satisfechos con la idea de la salida de sus hijos porque, según ellos, fomentaría la relación entre la pareja.

Kasumi, con mucho esmero, preparó unos tentempiés para el viaje. Después de despedirse, marcharon rumbo al instituto, de ahí, se dirigirían al aeropuerto.

Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en el autobús, pero no se sabía sí era por un nuevo negocio que estaba planeando o por la idea de lo que podría hacer en ese viaje...

Ya en el aeropuerto de Haneda, el joven de la trenza se mostró sumamente nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que iría en avión.

- Ranma... - le dijo Akane.- Te ves muy pálido...

- ¡No es nada! - a muchacho le avergonzaba confesarle sus temores por miedo a que se burlara.- ¡Vamos!

La chica de cortos cabellos azulados le cogió de la mano.

- Es la primera vez que voy a subirme en un aparato de estos y me da un poco de espanto... je, je... - ella se ruborizó hasta el extremo y bajó su cabeza.

Por su parte, él notó que su corazón latía a mil por hora al darse cuenta del suave tacto de la mano de su prometida.

Akane pareció percatarse de la reacción de Ranma e intentó mirar su rostro para asegurarse si era cierto. Él se giró y le soltó las primeras palabras que el vinieron a la cabeza.

- No se como una marimacho como tu tiene pánico a una cosa tan simple como un avión... el aparato tendría que tenerte miedo a ti, porque con al poca gracia que tienes eres capaz de destrozarlo con tus pies de elefante...

El aura de batalla de la joven comenzó a brotar, estaba muy molesta por ese comentario, así que sacó un enorme mazo de madera de su maleta y golpeó a su prometido con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo incrustado en el suelo.

- No entiendo por que esta mujer tiene que llevar ese mazo a todas partes... - musitó entre dolores.

Ya en el aire, los estudiantes del instituto Furinkan estaban sentados en la clase turista, a excepción de Kuno, que alegaba que aunque tuviera que pagar mas por el asiento tenia que ir en primera clase para no juntarse con los plebeyos de clase inferior.

Pero volvamos a donde estaban el 99,9% de los alumnos... Las chicas formaban corrillo imaginándose a los guapos isleños con los que podrían ligar.... y los chicos, un tanto de lo mismo, pero esta vez con bellas muchachas.

Ajeno a esos comentarios, Ranma luchaba en abrir un paquetito de cacahuetes.

- Escucha Saotome... - dijo uno de los muchachos.- Tu no te imaginas lo preciosa que estará Akane en la costa de Okinawa... con un hermoso vestido de seda blanca ondeado por la brisa marina... bajo la suave tonalidad naranja del crepúsculo...

El joven se imaginó la escena y no pudo evitar ruborizarse tanto que la bolsita de cacahuetes que sostenía se cayera al suelo. Pero reaccionó enseguida y soltó una de sus ya conocidas contestaciones:

- Si os hace ilusión ver en la playa a un ladrillo con vestido...

El chico de la trenza notó como el enorme mazo de su prometida golpeaba fuertemente en mitad de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién es un ladrillo? - musitó muy enfadada.

- Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca... - susurró él.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Miyako-Jima, (a esta isla se puede acceder en avión, pues desde Naha hasta Miyako-Jima son 10 horas de travesía en barco) los alumnos dirigidos por la señorita Hinako y el profesor de ciencias fueron hacia el sur en autobús. Después de una hora de viaje llegaron hasta una zona que parecía sacada de un folleto turístico. Unos diez minutos mas tarde llegaron a las puertas del hotel Yume, lugar donde previamente habían reservado las plazas. El edificio era una antigua posada del siglo XIII de tejas rojas (características de la zona de las islas Ryukyu) estaba ubicada en un bello paraje de palmeras y helechos; a escasos cien metros, por un precioso camino de piedra oscura rodeado de vegetación tropical se encontraba la playa de arena fina y aguas transparentes.

Todo el mundo quedó prendado de ese lugar, parecía un sueño!

- Hmmm... me parece que este lugar es digno de la casta de los Kuno... - dijo orgullosamente el muchacho de cabellos negros y espada de kendo al ver el hotel.

Los estudiantes entraron en las inmediaciones del edificio. Una pareja de ancianos ataviados con kimono se encontraba en la recepción. El profesor de ciencias se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a hablarles. A los pocos segundos la anciana sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Posteriormente se dirigió a todos los presentes.

- Bienvenidos al hotel Yume. Yo soy Yukari Minamoto, la encargada. Ustedes serán los únicos huéspedes del hotel.¡Disfruten de su estancia! A continuación les repartiremos las lleves de sus habitaciones.

El señor Minamoto sacó de una carpeta un papel y se lo entregó a su esposa. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente comenzó a nombrar a los distintos jóvenes y les indicó su numero de habitación y donde se encontraba.

A medida que iban pasando los nombres, la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba, pues los habitáculos deberían ser compartidos ya que el hotel no disponía habitaciones suficientes para todos.

Después de determinar la disposición de cada uno, se dirigieron a las habitaciones para instalarse.

Akane estaba bastante contenta pues el había tocado con Sayuri, una de sus mejores amigas; Pero Ranma no compartía el mismo entusiasmo...

- ¡No pienso compartir habitación con este idiota! - replicó el joven de la trenza.

- ¡Ni sueñes que vas a dormir bajo mi mismo techo, Saotome! Yo, Kuno Tatewaki exijo la suite de este hotel.

- Lo siento... - dijo el señor Minamoto.- Aquí no hay suite y todas las habitaciones están completas, así que tendrán que conformarse.

La resignación cayó sobre las cabezas de los dos chicos... no estaban muy satisfechos, pero debían adaptarse... y en todo caso... si se deshacían del otro, mucho mejor...

Las estancias eran bastante acogedoras. El suelo era de madera de palmera, las paredes también estaban recubiertas con el mismo material y, los muebles, de madera y mimbre daban a la habitación un aspecto de lo más exótico. Dos camas se alineaban una enfrente a al otra, en medio había una gran ventana que daba a la playa y desde donde se podía ver el mar. Una mesa y dos armarios era el resto de mobiliario.

Después de instalarse, todos acudieron a la entrada del edificio junto con el profesor de ciencias y la señorita Hinako

- Recordad que los alumnos rebeldes serán castigados ! - musitó la profesora sosteniendo en su mano una moneda de 25 yenes.

Una gran gota de sudor recorrió la frente de los alumnos.

- Hoy tendréis el día libre para recorrer la zona, recordad no salir de las inmediaciones del hotel o podréis perderos.

La clase se dividió en varios grupos, principalmente en función de las amistades, pero casualmente todos del mismo sexo, separados chicos y chicas. Algunos fueron a explorar le bosque trasero, otros a la playa, a practicar submarinismo, motos acuáticas... etc.

Ranma estuvo un rato con sus amigos, pero al ver que estos iban a ver como las chicas tomaban el sol en la playa, él prefirió alejarse un rato, por lo que se encaramó a un árbol y se sentó a descansar en las ramas. La vista era bastante hermosa... una estrecha línea casi imperceptible separaba la invisible división entre el océano y el cielo... era tan sumamente azul... un azul que transmitía tranquilidad... El muchacho, en su vida cotidiana siempre estaba luchando y con una actitud muy tensa, por lo que el estar alejado de todo le sumió en un inusual sosiego.

Akane y sus amigas comenzaron a jugar a volley-ball en la playa. Todas ellas llevaban puestos los trajes de baño, se veían muy lindas con ellos.

Perturbado por el sonido de las chicas, Ranma bajó su vista hacia donde ellas estaban, no tardó en descubrirlas... y a sus amigos espiándolas detrás de unos matorrales...

- Pero.. que les verán a esas ? - dijo un poco irónico.

Se fijó en Akane, ella llevaba un bikini de color violeta... Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma! Siempre había usado un bañador de cuerpo entero pero.. ¡No algo así! ¡Todas sus formas al descubierto! Eso fue siempre un enigma para el chico... La verdad es que se quedó embelesado por unos momentos... Aquellos ojos marrones que brillaban de forma descomunal... esos cabellos cortos y sedosos que se movían con la brisa... sus labios... carnosos y sensuales que...

PPPOOOOOOOIIIIIINNNNNCCCHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! Una pelota de volley cayó accidentalmente sobre la cara del joven, dejándolo K.O., a continuación cayó de la rama donde se encontraba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ranma! ¡Lo siento ! - exclamó Akane preocupada.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ma... ma... marimacho! - logró decir muy aturdido.- Solo una bestia como tu lanza así de fuerte...

Una inesperada palmera cae sobre el muchacho por parte de su prometida... ahora si que perdió el conocimiento...

Cuando abrió los ojos el chico se encontraba en la enfermería del hotel, tumbado sobre una cama de sabanas de fresco algodón blanco. La ventana se encontraba abierta y la brisa marina entraba por ella, ondeando las cortinas. El joven miró al techo y suspiró. Seguidamente alguien tocó a la puerta, él no respondió y prefirió hacerse el dormido, pues no le apetecía recibir visitas, sobretodo si eran las de sus amigos que le empezarían a preguntar cosas estúpidas acerca del accidente.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Akane, ella iba sola, sin nadie que la acompañara. Se acercó a su prometido para saber su estado.

- Ranma, estas despierto?

Él disimuló, ya había empezado el juego y prefirió continuarlo. Así que siguió fingiendo que dormía.

- Hmmm... ya veo que no lo estas... - dijo la chica un poco resignada.- Ahh... me encantaría decirte que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, cuando estés despierto, pero como siempre tienes la costumbre de insultarme, creo que tendré que hacerlo cuando estés dormido... como ahora... Así que... - ella tocó la frente y a continuación la mejilla de su prometido con la mano.- Lo siento de veras… me gustaría que todo cambiase, que no hubiera peleas… Ranma… yo… yo… hhmm… déjalo, da igual…

La muchacha bajó su mirada y marchó de la habitación un poco cabizbaja.

Cuando ella ya no estaba, el joven se incorporó, estaba bastante sorprendido ante la actitud de su prometida, jamás lo hubiera imaginado…

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su alcoba, en ella se encontraba Kuno que con su acostumbrada prepotencia miró al chico con desprecio.

- ¡¡No creas que por tener que compartir habitación vamos a llevarnos bien, Saotome!!

- Hmmm… yo no he pedido eso…

- Si al menos estuviera aquí mi adorada diosa de la trenza pelirroja!!! Que felicidad me embargaría al escuchar su melodiosa voz y ver sus preciosos ojos… - Tatewaki comenzó a emocionarse.

- Sigue soñando… - respondió Ranma.- Ella no aparecerá.

El joven abrió la puerta del pequeño baño de la habitación y un chorro de agua fría salió disparado hacia su cara, un pequeño cartel, que pasó desapercibido a sus ojos decía: CUIDADO! CAÑERÍAS INESTABLES, POR FAVOR NO UTILIZAR. HOY MISMO LO ARREGLAREMOS, DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS.

- Demonios… - masculló la ahora jovencita.

- ¡¡Chiiicaaa de la trenza pelirrojaaaaaa!!¡¡ Mi hermosa diosa del amor!! - saltó Kuno.- ¡¡Ya sabia yo que el amor nos juntaría en este lugar!! ¡¡Ven a mis brazos!!

El chico del kendo se abalanzó sobre la muchachita, pero de un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

- Creo que iré a dar un paseo antes de que ese idiota despierte, así podré transformarme y no me molestará más…

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, observó las puertas de todas las habitaciones… todas iguales… hasta que se fijó en la numero 12.. no sabia que tenia esa estancia que le dejó parada un buen rato mirándola…

De repente la puerta se abrió y tras de si apareció Akane.

- Oh Ranma! - dijo.- ¿Te encuentras ya bien?

- Si… no fue nada… tranquila…

- Ah…

Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos instantes, el joven recordó lo que había sucedido en la enfermería momentos antes y no sabia como reaccionar sin tener que pensar en eso.

- Bu… bueno… yo voy a dormir ya… - dijo ella dando un paso atrás y bajando su cabeza.- Buenas noches…

A continuación la puerta se volvió a cerrar y la pelirroja volvió a quedarse sola… en silencio… mirando aquella puerta…

- Akane…

Al dia siguiente había planeada una excursión a la isla de Ishigashi-jima, muy cerca de Miyako-Jima. ( A. Las islas Ryukyu se dividen en varios grupos de islas, este grupo donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas son las "Shakishima Shotou" divididas en 2 grupos: "Yaeyama Rettou" que esta copuesta principalmente por las islas de Ishigaki-jima, Iriomote-jima and Yonaguni-jima; y el grupo de las "Miyako Rettou" con las islas de Miyako-jima y ishigashi-jima)

Un ferry salió del puerto de Nashira en dirección a la isla. Durante el trayecto, Akane subió a la cubierta superior del barco, se apoyó en una de las barandillas que habían dispuestas para poder contemplar el bello paisaje marino.

- Qué tranquilidad… dijo mientras respiraba profundamente.

De repente notó unos brazos que la estrecharon fuertemente.

- ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Mi amada Akane Tendo!!! - exclamó Kuno con lágrimas en los ojos.- Estaba seguro de que este mágico y embriagador lugar sería escenario de la consumación de nuestro amor…

La pequeña de los Tendo lazó por los aires al chico, cayendo a continuación al mar.

Ranma se encontraba sentado cerca de allí, presenció la escena pero no le dio ninguna importancia, cerró sus ojos y pronunció un seco "bah!"

- ¡Hola Ranma! - dijo una voz a la espalda del joven.

- ¡Nabiki! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- También es mi viaje! - respondió.- Por si no te acuerdas yo también estoy en el instituto Furinkan…

- S.. si… pero no me había dado cuenta de que también habías venido.

- Oh! Sé pasar desapercibida… ¿Te interesan unas fotos de Akane en bikini? Son tuyas por 3000 yenes.

-¡¡¡¡¿ Estás loca?!!!! - preguntó alterado el joven de la trenza.- ¿Quien sería el idiota que compraría una cosa sí?

En ese momento emergió Kuno, empapado y cubierto de algas.

- ¡¡¡Yooo las quierooooo!!!.- dijo con voz expectante mientras su aura manaba.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Dame el dinero!! - respondió la mediana de los Tendo.

Ranma se escabulló y bajó a la cubierta inferior en busca de tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la isla de Ishigashi-jima el profesor reunió a todos los alumnos y comenzó a explicar las características geológicas del lugar… pero parece ser que los adolescentes solo hacían que hablar entre ellos y sacar sus tablas de surf.

- Buaaaa.- gimoteaba el profesor.- ¡¡Señorita Hinako!! ¡¡Haga algo!!!

- ¿Que dice? - respondió tumbada en una hamaca, en bikini, disfrutando del sol y bebiendo un cóctel tropical.

- Buaaa.. yo dimito…

Así que el hombre dispersó a los muchachos y prefirió adoptar un comportamiento de resignación…

- Creo que tu eres el único que me entiende… - le dijo a un mono que se encontraba encima de una palmera.

- Uh uh…- masculló el animal, y a continuación le lanzó un coco a la cabeza.

- Buaaa…

Ranma montó en una tabla de surf y se lanzó a navegar entre las olas con su aspecto femenino. Ataviada con un bañador masculino y una camiseta de tirantes para cubrir sus senos.

Akane se tumbó sobre una toalla, junto con sus amigas y empezaron a broncearse.

- ¿Crees que por tostar tu piel vas a estar más bonita? - se burló Ranma .- Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

El aura de la muchacha de cabellos azules comenzó a brotar y le lanzó a la joven de la trenza un pedrusco enorme, el cual pudo esquivar.

- BBbrrrrllll además de fea eres torpe!! No sabes acertar!!

- Ggggrrrrrr.. te vas a enterar!!

Akane arrancó una de las palmeras y comenzó a perseguir a su prometido por toda la isla con el propósito de incrustarle el árbol en la cabeza.

- Mi bella y querida Akane… - musitó un viajero Ryoga, que se encontraba caminando sobre la arena.- Todos los días pienso en ti… por las noches mi único desvelo es no poderte tener entre mis brazos… ojalá pudiera escuchar tu voz aunque fuera un segundo… pero estás tan lejos, mi amada Akan…

Powww!! La cabeza del chico se estampó en la arena tras un pie descalzo que poco después le siguió otro.

- Oh! Ryoga!! Te encuentras bien??.- exclamó la pequeña de los Tendo al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

- A.. Akane!!! Qué haces aquí? Si estamos en Hokkaido!!

- Estamos en las islas Ryukyu, en Okinawa…

- Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí? - dijo la chica de la trenza pelirroja.- Pero si es Ryoga!! Te has perdido otra vez?

- Vamos Ranma!! No seas tan duro con él.

- Déjalo… ¬__¬ Si es la verdad!! Su sentido de la orientación es tan pésimo o más que tu cocina …

- NO CONSIENTO QUE TE METAS CON AKANE!!!! - gritó el joven del pañuelo lleno de rabia.

- Quieres pelea, P-chan?

-¡¡ No me llames así!! ¡¡Por supuesto que quiero pelear!!

Ranma con su apariencia masculina se encontraba frente a Ryoga en la playa. Un corrillo de gente se agrupaba en un lado para presenciar la batalla.

- Espero que hayas mejorado!!

- Ahora lo comprobarás!!

El muchacho del pañuelo amarillo golpeó la arena con su puño, haciendo que una inesperada tormenta de miles de sedimentos volaran alrededor del joven de la trenza, tapándole el campo de visión.

Unas décimas de segundo más tarde la cara de Ranma fue golpeada.

- ¡¡No te saldrás con la tuya!! ¡¡Truco de las castañas!!!

Las manos del chico comenzaron a moverse con extrema rapidez, pero como no podía distinguir a su contrincante, más que nada lanzaba golpes al aire.

- No puedes verme… verdad Ranma? Este ataque me lo enseñó un anciano en Kanzai. Se llama el ataque de la serpiente del desierto!! Estos animales, en la escarpado y árido paisaje desértico, se esconden en la arena para evadirse de los depredadores, también para acechar a su presa, esperar el mejor momento y saltar sobre ella cuando menos se lo espera.

Un golpe bastante fuerte azotó a Ranma, precipitándolo al suelo. La arena comenzó a disiparse.

- Qué te parece? Creo que puedes darte por vencido.

- Eso ni hablar!!

- Entonces creo que debería continuar…

El muchacho se colocó en posición de batalla y sus manos volvieron a moverse rápidamente. Ranma fijó su mirada en aquellos movimientos, hasta que descubrió que lo que hacía era levantar la arena y con una destreza descomunal y la mantenía suspendida en el aire gracias a un pequeño tormado. Después él se colocaba en su interior, así tenía la visibilidad suficiente como para ver donde estaba su oponente y no ser visto.

- Muy bien, Ryoga… voy a seguirte el juego…

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios del chico de la trenza. Con un giro muy rápido se incorporó, alzó su mano y realizó con suma precisión el truco de las castañas, pero esta vez, era la arena la que levantaba para mezclarla con el aire y el ataque del otro joven. No se veía nada. La atmósfera estaba muy espesa por los miles de granitos de arena.

- Donde están? - se preguntaba todo el mundo.

- Ranma… - musitó Akane.

Se podían escuchar algunos chasquidos provenientes del interior del espeso arenaje; pocos segundos más tarde el muchacho del pañuelo amarillo arrojó a su contrincante al suelo y lo inmovilizó con sus brazos y manos.

A punto estuvo de golpearle cuando Ryoga miró de reojo a Akane, él la vio con gesto de preocupación, su labio, torcido era mordido por sus blancos dientes que acallaban su grito por rogar que parara.

Así que el joven bajó su mirada y dejó libre a Ranma, se levantó, y se dio la vuelta.

- Por qué has parado? - preguntó Ranma con mucha curiosidad.

- He sido bastante preciso para el ataque pero… encontraste el punto exacto para saber donde atacar, eres mucho mejor que yo… entrenaré más y nos volveremos a encontrar!! Te lo aseguro!!

A continuación el chico agarró su mochila de viajero, que tantos años le había acompañado y se alejó del lugar.

- Akane… lo he hecho por ti…

Una inesperada ola se precipitó sobre la blanca arena de la playa, mojando al joven y, por lo tanto, convirtiéndolo en cerdito.

- bweee bwwee!!! - gruó con gesto de resignación.

Los alumnos del instituto despejaron la zona quejándose del final de la lucha. Nabiki, muy satisfecha, llevaba un fajo de billetes entre sus manos, había hecho negocio en las apuestas del combate.

- ¿Por qué Ryoga se rindió en el momento más crítico? - se preguntaba Ranma. Miró a Akane y ella bajó su vista.

Por la tarde, antes de que el sol comenzara a caer los alumnos, junto con los profesores regresaron al hotel. Cuando llegaron al alojamiento ya era completamente de noche.

Después de cenar, todos marcharon a sus habitaciones. Kuno roncaba estrepitosamente y a Ranma no le hacía mucha gracia estar con el joven.

Se levantó sigilosamente y salió por la ventana dispuesto a dar un paseo, necesitaba refrescarse. Ya en el exterior dio un pequeño paseo por el bonito camino de piedra que llevaba hasta playa, estuvo pensando en lo que sucedió el día anterior en la enfermería… ¿qué era eso que acallaba la voz de Akane? Ya era bastante tarde cuando volvió; antes de entrar hizo un plano del edificio mentalmente y contó las ventanas hasta dar con la que supuestamente sería la de su prometida.

De un salto subió hasta el primer piso y se acercó hasta dicha ventana, estaba muy oscuro, al pensar que la joven estaba durmiendo se giró dispuesto a bajar, pero notó como un mazo se le estampaba en la cabeza.

- Ahh!! - exclamó Akane al reconocer al chico.- No sabia que eras tu! Creí que era un pervertido que nos iba a espiar!!

- Hmmm… ¿Qué clase pervertido se atrevería a espiarte? - respondió sacudiéndose el polvo.- Seguro que sería uno con muy mal gusto.

La joven volvió a estampar el mazo en la cabeza del muchacho, haciéndole volar y, a continuación, cayendo al mar.

Una vez en la costa, Ranma en su aspecto femenino, escurrió sus ropas y volvió al hotel, dispuesto de una vez, a poder dormir en paz.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación para no despertar a Kuno, el cual dormía plácidamente. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Akane… eres tonta…

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban discretamente por la ventana de la habitación de Ranma, el olor del mar, el sonido de las olas junto con los graznidos de las gaviotas era lo que despertó sutilmente a la muchacha de la trenza pelirroja.

Se estiró un poco en la cama, pero notó a alguien… era Kuno!! Se había pasado al lecho de la chica durante la noche, y dormía profundamente con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, imbécil? - gruñó echándole de la cama a patadas.

- Una pareja, en algún momento de su relación comienza a dormir juntos…

- ¡¡¿¿QUE DICES??!! ¿Cuándo hemos empezado tu y yo a salir?

- ¡¡Chica de al trenza pelirroja!! - exclamó abalanzándose hacia la muchacha.

Ranma le propinó un golpe que le hizo salir volando por la ventana. A continuación, al ver que el baño de su habitación ya funcionaba, se dio una ducha de agua caliente, poco después salió de allí y se dirigió al comedor, donde le esperaba el desayuno.

Al llegar allí, muchos de los estudiantes se encontraban degustando el desayuno, el joven se acercó hasta el mostrador de las comidas. Allí llenó una bandeja con un cuenco de arroz, unas verduras y algo de pescado fresco.

Cuando se dirigía hacia las mesas divisó a sus amigos haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a ellos.

- Hey Ranma! - dijo Daisuke.- Esta mañana he visto a Akane un poco alterada… no tendrá nada que ver contigo, verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que ver algo conmigo?

Él buscó disimuladamente a su prometida entre las mesas, unos segundos más tarde la divisó en una lejana, junto con sus amigas Sayuri y Yuka.

- Vamos, vamos… - prosiguió Hiroshi.- Anoche subiste a la habitación de Akane a escondidas!!

- Ahhh… yo también lo hubiera hecho…- babeó el otro chico.

- Qu… quien os ha dicho eso??!! - tartamudeó el muchacho de la trenza levemente sonrojado.

- Hmm… Nabiki nos proporcionó esa información… eso si, tuvimos que pagar… aunque por las fotos nos pedía 5000 yenes…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué dices??!!!!! - exclamó furioso.- Esa Nabiki…. Grrrrrr…

Ranma giró su cabeza y divisó a la mediana de los Tendo bebiendo tranquilamente un refresco. Se acercó a ella apresuradamente.

- ¡¡Nabiki!! Quiero saber que sabes tú de lo sucedió anoche con Akane!! - gritó furioso.

El bullicio del comedor se detuvo y se produjo un silencio magistral, mientras que todas las miradas se concentraban en el muchacho.

- Oh! oh! ¿Que sucedió? - preguntaban unos.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Akane anoche? - preguntaban otros.

El chico se sonrojó de manera desmesurada y empezó a negar rotundamente todos los comentarios.

La joven de cabellos azules escuchó el comentario y por poco explota… no se sabe muy bien por qué, si por la rabia o por la vergüenza.

- Si me das 8000 yenes te paso las fotos, los negativos y desmiento todo lo que la gente piensa.

- Eso no es justo, Nabiki!!

- La vida no es justa… - dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.- ¡Adiós Ranma!

- ¡¡Espera!! De acuerdo… toma el dinero… - musitó resignado mientras abría un monedero que sacó de su bolsillo.

- Encantada de hacer tratos contigo, cuñado!! - contestó ella alegremente al mismo tiempo que tomaba los billetes.

- Vaya cara… - masculló tomando las fotos y los negativos.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños y escalonados se subió encima de una mesa, agarró un megáfono y se dispuso a hablar a todo el instituto.

- Escuchad… todos habéis escuchado el rumor de que anoche sucedió algo entre Ranma y Akane… pues quiero desmentiros el rumor! Es totalmente falso! No sucedió nada! La información era incorrecta, gracias!! Ah… no se devuelve el dinero, lo siento.

Los estudiantes se desanimaron rápidamente, con lo divertido que son los escándalos! Decían.

Cuando Ranma echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de su prometida, ella ya no se encontraba allí. La verdad es que él quería hablar con ella, pero las cosas, en ese viaje iban cada vez peor entre la pareja.

Él no vio a Akane en todo el día, cosa que le preocupó un poco, estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella, aunque fuera por simple rutina, así que se sentía, en cierta manera, vacío.

Pero esas horas de ausencia le sirvieron para pensar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El por qué se sentía tan raro consigo mismo y lo más importante… ¿que sucedía con ella? Con Akane…

Tumbado en su cama, a solas en su habitación, estuvo pensando muchas horas… horas que pasaron rápidamente entre pensamientos que fluían con rapidez, pero que se agolpaban en su cerebro, una y otra vez… incesables… al final, harto de darle vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, se levantó del lecho, echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y se percató de que estaba atardeciendo, así que se decidió en dar un paseo por la playa… un último paseo, ya que al día siguiente regresarían a Tokyo.

Antes de bajar, se detuvo delante de la habitación de Akane, tentando por llamar a la puerta, giró su vista y rápidamente se dirigió a la playa.

La verdad es que muy pocas personas se encontraban allá, pese a una o dos parejas que buscaban un momento romántico viendo el bello crepúsculo. El muchacho no se sentía demasiado cómodo al ver aquellas escenas, el motivo no era que él careciera de romanticismo, simplemente le daba mucho reparo.

Corrió hasta una parte de la playa que parecía ser que nadie la había descubierto, pues se encontraba desierta. Estuvo unos minutos caminando cuando divisó una figura humana, sentada en la orilla, al fijarse un poco más resulto que era su prometida. ¿Qué es lo que hacía allí sola?

Se acercó hasta ella con bastante sigilo, quería asustarla, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que no parecía demasiado animada.

- ¿Quién está ahí?! - gritó la joven al notar una presencia.

- Soy yo… - respondió el chico un poco tímido.

- Ah… Ranma… que haces tú aquí?

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti… no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día, hace poco he salido a dar un paseo y al verte aquí, tan sola…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estabas preocupado? - preguntó ella un poco burlona.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡¡¿Cómo me iba yo a preocupar por una marimacho como tu?!!

- Entonces vete… ¿a que has venido? ¿A molestarme?

- No… bueno… yo solo quería saber de ti… hace dos días pasó una cosa que bueno… yo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes… en la enfermería…

- Oh!! ¡¡¿Estabas despierto?!!

- Si que lo estaba… te quedaste a mitad de lo que estabas diciendo…

- No era nada, simplemente bromeaba.

- Ya… no me lo creo.

- ¡¡Piensa lo que quieras!!

- Bah! ¡Como si me importara! No me interesa escuchar los pensamientos de una tonta.

Akane se levantó precipitadamente y se puso en pie, mirando a Ranma desafiante, pero a su vez un poco decepcionada.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Estoy harta!! ¡¡Odio estar siempre a la defensiva contigo!! ¿Por qué me tratas así? Acaso… - ella bajó su cabeza.- Acaso… no te gusto?

- Akane…

- Siempre coqueteas con Shampoo o con Ukyo… y yo? Que pasa conmigo? Se muy bien que nuestros padres nos prometieron a la fuerza pero…

El silencio reinó entre los dos, solamente las olas rompiendo en la costa era él único murmullo percibible.

- … da igual… - prosiguió bajando su cabeza.

El muchacho estaba tan sorprendido que casi no podía reaccionar. Esas palabras le habían dejado un poco K.O. ya que jamás su prometida le había dicho cosas así. Se encontraba ante una situación extraña, que no podía controlar, así que no sabía que hacer, si mostrar su típico orgullo que estropea las cosas o dejarse llevar.

- Akane… yo… yo…

- No hace falta que me digas nada, pero estoy cansada de todo esto… de que nos peleemos continuamente…

- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta pelearme contigo?

- ¿No? Pues lo parece.

- ¡Al contrario! ¡Me encantaría que nos llevásemos mejor! Ni siquiera sé por qué empiezan esas peleas estúpidas.

- Ranma.. déjalo.. no te esfuerces… yo se que estás atado a este compromiso a la fuerza y no estas a gusto conmigo… si así lo deseas yo… yo… - las lágrimas fluyeron con rapidez desde los ojos de la chica.- … estaría dispuesta a cancelarlo…

El joven esta vez si que se quedó totalmente noqueado. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? Estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que veía imposible perderla. Pero… no sabia como reaccionar…

- No… no quiero cancelarlo… - dijo él bajando su cabeza.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre los dos. La muchacha alzó su cabeza para mirarle y dos lágrimas se escurrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Otra cosa muy distinta es…- prosiguió Ranma.- … si eres tú la que deseas cancelarlo… si ese es tu anhelo no me interpondré, y lo que hagas, lo aceptaré…

La chica secó sus lágrimas suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y a continuación, se acercó a su prometido y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

En ese momento es cuando el joven se sintió totalmente paralizado… ¿era verdad que Akane le estuviera abrazando? ¿O acaso estaba soñando? No sabía qué tenia que hacer en ese momento… ¿corresponderle? ¿Quedarse inmóvil? ¿Decir algo? Era una situación comprometida pero, lo que menos quería era que las cosas salieran mal. En el fondo se sentía muy bien, aspirando el suave aroma y la tibieza del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Como si de un robot se tratase, torpe y automáticamente empezó a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de Akane, sentía incluso cierto miedo a que le pegara por atrevido pero… ella fue quien le abrazó primero!!

Cuando la chica notó como los brazos de Ranma alrededor de su espalda abrió los ojos bruscamente… tampoco se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él!

Ella levantó su cabeza y miró su prometido… estaba totalmente sonrojado!! Parecía que iba a explotar. Miraba al cielo con una expresión un tato particular y el corazón le latía apresuradamente.

Bajó ligeramente su vista y al ver los grandes y preciosos ojos de Akane puestos en él, no pudo contenerse a mirarlos… estaban semi humedecidos por el llanto… se veían realmente hermosos…

El sol se fue poniendo lentamente en su crepúsculo de agua, parecía que su ovalada figura, rodeada por una suave aura anaranjada se iba a sumergir en las profundidades del océano, apagando su calidez permanente.

Sin poder contener el momento, las cabezas de ambos adolescentes se fueron inclinando lentamente… más lentamente que el atardecer… ambos sentían el corazón encabritado del otro en su propio pecho, ya que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que se rozaban totalmente.

Tan lentamente que al notar le primer tacto de sus labios se asustaron un poco, tal vez por la emoción del momento… tanto tiempo deseándolo… como un niño que espera sus regalos de Navidad la noche anterior…

Finalmente sus labios se rozaron… muy lentamente… cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar… tampoco les importaba lo que iba a pasar después… ahora era el momento… su momento mágico del cual no querían desprenderse.

Fue Akane quien rompió ese largo beso, miró a su prometido y torció su labio bastante preocupada.

- Ranma… - susurró.- Tú… ¿me quieres?

Él cerró sus ojos fuertemente y asintió con su cabeza miedosamente, era la primera vez en su vida que había decidido dar un paso así de grande… siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar sus sentimientos. Abrió uno de sus ojos dudando de la reacción de la muchacha… todavía esperaba un mazazo pro su parte!! Sin embargo al ver una tímida sonrisa sus dudas se disiparon en la mayor parte… aunque él deseaba oírlo…

- ¿Y tú Akane? Tu me… me… me…

- ¿Si te quiero? - musitó tímidamente.

- S…. S… S… Si…

La muchacha asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando a Ranma casi le da un paro cardíaco. ¡Le quería!! ¡A él! Era más que un sueño…

Volvieron a besarse arropados por el último rayo de sol de aquel atardecer de Junio… Pero una ola traviesa se deslizó rápidamente por la blanca arena de la costa, mojando los pies de la pareja. Así que inevitablemente… el chico… se trasformó en mujer…

Akane se separó bruscamente al notar el cambio y la miró un tanto asustada. Ranma bajó su mirada, bastante decepcionada ante la reacción de la joven.

- Todavía me sigues queriendo… a pesar de mi maldición?

La pequeña de los Tendo abrió sus ojos de par en par y pestañeó varias veces antes de decir nada. Bajó su vista… a continuación se acercó a ella, tomó su cara entre sus suaves mano y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- No me importa… seas chico… o seas chica… - respondió dulcemente.- siempre serás el mismo Ranma del que me enamoré… y que sigo amando… no me importa como seas mientras seas tú…

- A… Akane… - los azules ojos de la muchacha de la trenza pelirroja comenzaron a empañarse por el llanto, después se acercó hasta su prometida y la estrechó entre sus brazos…

Ambas se abrazaron arropadas por las primeras estrellas…

Entre las palmeras una figura que observaba agachada se levantó y dio media vuelta…

- Oh… vaya… - dijo una resignada Nabiki sosteniendo una cámara instantánea y varias fotos de la pareja besándose entre sus manos.- Creo que esta vez no voy a decir nada… me parece que por esta vez seré buena…

Ella rompió las fotos y las lanzó al aire para que el viento marino las meciera suavemente, esparciéndolas, y así impidiendo que se reconstruyeran…

Al día siguiente levantaron a todos los estudiantes muy temprano para la vuelta a Tokyo, Abandonaron el hotel aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana y tomaron el autobús para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Tanto Ranma como Akane se mostraron muy distantes en el trayecto… pues la noche anterior habían jurado mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente preparados como para admitirlo ante todos… necesitaban un tiempo para estar a solas como pareja, sin las presiones de sus familiares o amigos.

Al llegar al Dojo, toda la familia se mostró muy interesada por el viaje. Sobretodo peor si había ocurrido "algo" entre la pareja de prometidos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Con esta marimacho arrogante? ¡Ni hablar! - contestó el chico.

- ¡¡Ni soñando tendría yo algún roce con este pervertido!!

La pareja se dirigió sus respectivas habitaciones a deshacer los equipajes.

- Oh… vaya… - dijo Soun muy decepcionado.- Me parece que jamás podremos juntarlos, Saotome.

El panda cerró sus ojos y entre sus patas sostuvo un cartel que decía: "No te preocupes… otra vez será"

- Vamos a jugar al go!!

Cuando todos se marcharon, Kasumi se acercó a Nabiki:

- Me parece que si que ha ocurrido algo, hermanita…- dijo la mayor de los Tendo muy convencida.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Toma…

De su bolsillo sacó algunas fotos que no había hecho pedazos la noche anterior y se las entregó a la muchacha.

- ¡Gracias Nabiki! - agradeció sonriente mientras les echaba un vistazo.- Esta noche prepararé tu cena favorita… yo voy a guardar esto en un lugar seguro…

- ¡¡De nada!!

La joven de la larga coleta se dirigió a su habitación y la chica de cabellos escalonados, al salón a ver la Tv.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane se abrazaron en la oscuridad de la habitación… arropados el uno por el otro… como dos niños escondiendo una travesura…

- Nadie sabrá nuestro pequeño secreto… - dijo la muchacha.

Kasumi abrió un pequeño cajón de su aparador y guardó en el fondo las fotos…

Bajó a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena, al ver, unos minutos más tarde bajar a su hermana pequeña una pequeña carcajada se le escapó de su boca.

- Estos chicos… - suspiró la joven.- esto es demasiado evidente… no se hasta cuando lo podrán esconder…

La pareja de prometidos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y se miraron como cómplices…

"Nunca olvidaremos este viaje… fue en ese momento, bajo el crepúsculo tropical cuando las olas y la brisa del atardecer despejaron nuestras almas… "

FIN

Notas de la autora: Hace mucho tiempo empecé este fanfic, pero a principio de verano lo dejé olvidado, ya en septiembre lo volví a retomar y bueno… al fin terminado!! La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado :-P (autoestima por las nubes!!) Todos los lugares del fic son reales, a excepción del hotel Yume, que es ficticio, pero los datos del edificio están tomados de las construcciones del lugar y de las antiguas posadas del sur de Japón. Dedicado a las Me molo 1000 (Umi, slayer, Ori, Pepi, Leaf y Ryoko) a Lourdes, Iris (que me animó a continuarlo) Niki. Malena y a Anto chan. ^_^ (¡ozú que largo!)

19 de Septiembre de 2002


End file.
